forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimpeth
| start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} Nimpeth is a city-state on the southern shore of the Vilhon Reach, near to Sespech. Its inhabitants are fiercely proud and paranoid about their trades and produce, and any visitors who question or doubt this are likely to be attacked. Economy The slave city of the Vilhon is known more recently for its fine wine than for its slave trade. The slave trade still exists, though there have been few wars in the area to provide fresh slaves. Architecture Many of the structures within Nimpeth owe their existence to the slaves of the city. The Citadel of Carifar, the governing palace of Nimpeth, was built by the strong backs of slaves nearly 400 years ago. However, the most notable slave achievement lies outside the city. North of Nimpeth in the rugged Broken Hills lies the Woren Vineyards, an agricultural wonder. The hills have been molded into a sprawling vineyard. Government Lord Woren is both owner of the Woren Vineyards and lord of Nimpeth. His power rests both in his wealth - brought in from his profitable vineyards - and his slave tradings. He is, unquestionably, the most powerful man in Nimpeth. Woren realizes that a war would be bad for his business. With that in mind, he strives to keep the peace between Nimpeth and Arrabar. To this end, he keeps Lord Dessino of Arrabar apprised as to the actions of Lachom and the other citystates. Of course, Woren only passes on information that makes Nimpeth shine in a more friendly light than the others. Other nobles within the city are concerned about Nimpeth's security as well. Woren's second in command, the portly Duke Folkwain, oversees the various mercenary companies that perform militia duties both in and out of the city. In addition, Duke Folkwain commands the Company of the Crushed Grapes, a special force containing more than 250 foot soldiers and 150 mounted cavalry. Nimpeth also commands a small fleet of about 20 naval vessels. These forces do everything from patrol the waterways outside of Nimpeth to escort slave galleons from the Eyes of Silvanus. Commanded by Admiral Taramont aboard the Wine & Song, the navy ensures that traders seeking Nimpeth arrive without incident. Cuisine Vilhon eels are marinated in wines, fried and stuffed with herbed eggs and cheese, to create a local delicacy. It is common to find eels that contain valuables, such as rings, gems and jewelry, although it is not clear why the eels are swallowing these or where they are coming from. Nimpeth was known for its delicious Vilhon Cider. Appendix References * Connections de:Nimpeth Category:Large cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Vilhon Reach Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Free Cities of the Vilhon Reach